A fairy can love a demon
by GajeelluvsNatsuko14
Summary: *AU* Natsuko Shinju. A girl who has multiple reasons to leave this world since happiness can't come her way. Yet when transferred to Amaterasu High, she might just be able to find that happiness when meeting a boy who could possible love a tainted girl like her. GajeelxOC pairing. I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my characters. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

Oi Minna! (Translation: Hey Everyone!)

_**Author:** _Here's my first story and I hope you all like it too. Forgive me for an spell check errors I have no one to check over my work. I will try to post my story on a daily basis if possible. Now Gajeel-kun can you say the disclaimer?

_**Gajeel:** _(~Sucks teeth~) Yeah yeah I hear ya. The author owns none of the characters and shows that are written in this story. She does not make an money for writing this story. She has nothing against the characters for she is just writing this story for fun and for your entertainment. Is that all?

_**Author:** _Arigato Gajeel-kun. Please enjoy this story and give me good and/or bad reviews of what I can work on. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**(~ Home~)**_

_**(~Natsuko's P.O.V.~)**_

Darkness. The ebony abyss sucked me deeper into it's grasp. I felt it's cold hands wrap around my small form, squeezing ever ounce of air inside my body. I wriggled in it's grip but it tightens and all I can hear are the dead souls of the once living laughs. Their laughs so loud, they echoed making my whole body vibrate. The sounds of their laughter marked every ounce of my body; inside and out. I could feel the darkness consume my soul even more.

I was being devoured. First the mind, then the heart, and finally my mysterious tainted soul. The tears of blood pooling around my eyes stretched and covered over the ebony walls of my heart, creating a deeper shade of the redden bitterness of my blood.

Darkness and Blood. The two things that I seem to be made of.

I shoot up from the bed breathing heavily and beads of sweat falling from my face. I placed my hand over top of my chest till I felt my heart soothe from the broad awakening.

I sighed. I glanced over to look at my alarm clock from the side of my bed. I stared at the clock lazily, reading the numbers on the clock that have seemed to have be the cause of my awakening. The clock read 7:30 am in bright red numbers. I turned my head towards the window that was draped with my red curtain. I reached towards the dreadful color and yanked the fabric to the side as the bright yellow rays intruded my space.

That brightest is something that I have been longing for. That bright yellow rays brings so much pure energy to the people of the living it can even reach the darkest of souls. However, it seems to be afraid of my sinful soul that frightens its beauty.

I sighed again.

I finally decided it was time for me to get ready for this new school that my mother enrolled me in called Amaterasu High. I draped my legs over my bed and used my arms to force my body up so my feet could brush against the wooden tiles. I walked over to my bathroom and turned the faucets on and the water came pouring down into the tub. I stripped my night clothes off my body and I turned around to face the mirror. I stared at my body in slight disgust. After that, I stepped into the shower, hoping the water can purify my soul and heart. It felt like I was in the shower for days, but in reality it was roughly 20 minutes.

I turned the faucets off and stepped out to stare at the now foggy mirror. I laughed quietly. This mirror represents my soul. Foggy and unclear. I shook my head as I wrapped the cotton towel around my body. I walked over to my oak dresser to put on some underwear and to put my bra on. I then walked out of the bathroom and headed towards my closet. I reached out for the handles and pulled the doors open and there stood my new uniform.

Black, white, and red.

Those were the colors of my uniform. I dropped my towel as I started to dress; piece by piece. I slid my black skirt up my pale legs and zipped it up. After that, I reached for my fresh white blouse and buttoned it up to the top. Once the blouse was buttoned, I took my white thigh-high socks and slide them on one at a time. I grabbed the tie and tied it around my neck. To finish off my uniform, I buttoned up my jacket that had the school's logo on it. The logo was a white puffy cloud that had wings on the sides with a gold colored 'A' in the middle.

Once I finished with putting my uniform on, I waltzed over to my vanity set to brush my oddly green hair into a ponytail. I laughed a bit.

Green hair. Who the hell have green hair? I'm the only one in the family who has green hair. It's like I was meant to be an outcast.

Anyways after I finished my hair, I walked out my room and down the steps to go into the kitchen. The kitchen was full of wondrous aromas. When I walked in, I happened to see my mother, slaving away in front of the stove with my little brother Daisuke sitting there at the table already eating the breakfast that have seemed to be the source of such wondrous smells.

"Ohayo!" I said as I announced myself when I walked in the kitchen. No one in this house can sense this change in me. Ever since these nightmares that have started repeatedly showed up in my life, I've been acting different. However, my happy-go lucky mother and brother fail to notice this. But you could say that I'm grateful for them not knowing of this sudden change that have occurred. They would probably try to invade my personal space just to find out what was wrong with me.

So I just act like nothing changed.

"Ohayo Onee-san!" Daisuke said to me with a mouth full of food. I couldn't help but give him a real laugh. He still holds that small pureness in my heart.

"Ohayo Natusko. Do you want some breakfast?" Mama asked me. "No thank you Mama. I can't be late on my first day. So I'll be off!" I said to my Mama in that fake peppy voice that their used to hearing as I walked to the door, placing my shoes on my feet. "Sweetie are you sure your not hungry?" Mama asked me as I opened the door. " Yes I'm sure." I said to her with a smile as I grabbed my bag and waved goodbye to Daisuke and Mama as I shut the door.

_**(~ On the sidewalk ~)**_

_**(~ Still Natsuko's ~)**_

" Amaterasu High. " I said out loud to no one in particular.

While walking, the early winter air brushed against my heated core, creating a clashing of the two. It made me shiver. Yet I smiled.

The winter can always relate to me. Everyone can tell of my arrival. When I enter their presence, they shiver when they feel the coldness of my soul. Soon, they will be consumed by my tainted aura and fall like the leaves on a tree. Once they fall, it will just be me standing there alone. The bitter sweet feeling of living my life like the white snow. However, there's one thing that the winterand I don't share in common.

Once they fall, I will follow them too. Making them suffer like I have suffer until them and myself bare no more.

I wished my life was just as the seasons.

Without me noticing, I was already on school grounds. My deep twisted thoughts must have shaken me back to the world of the living. Soon I stopped and stared at the foreign building.

"Amaterasu High. A high school for all types of beings. Regular humans,wizards, miko's, monk's, hanyous', and yokai's. All shared in the same space." I mumbled for only myself and the wind to hear.

I took a deep breath as I walked in the building.

It gotten quiet. Too quiet.

All eyes were on me, but I've always adjusted to the stares of wonder,disgust, and majority were the stares of mystery. They always were so anxious to find out my behavior, personality, and much more.

Typical high schoolers.

Soon, I walked into the Main Office and explained who I was and explained why I chose to go to this school. She just kept on smiling at me the whole time. Once she gave me my locker number, schedule, and booklet of the school, I walked out of the main office.

I was now walking through the semi-crowded hallway with curious stares focusing on me. All of their eyes just seemed to lock on to my every motion from my flowing hair to walking legs. It felt sickening.

I can't stand when people stare at me or even look to get a glimpse of my appearance. I hate to have the feeling of eyes lock on to my being. It's just a pet peeve I guess.

By now I was at my simple looking locker which was perfect for a simple looking girl like me. I opened the locker and placed majority of the contentment's in my book bag in there. I placed my bag between my legs where my ankles held onto them for dear life. Once I did that, I grabbed my schedule to look at the classes I have on this dreadful Monday.

Music

Math

Science

Break...Whatever the hell that is.

History

P.E.

Lunch

Art

Those were the subjects I have today, yet none of them were my 'favorite' subject. I sighed.

I grabbed a notebook, pen, and pencil out and placed it in my bag. That's all I'll seem to need. With that, I closed my locker, locked it with my new lock, and walked off to this god-forsaken class

* * *

_**Author:** _Okay minna! That's the end of the first chapter. I'll be trying to post this as much as possible for you guys. Please review this for me. I would like you to tell me about the stuff that I should work on so I can make it better for you all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to mess with Gajeel.

_**Gajeel:** _What are you gonna do this time?

_**Author:** _Imma mock your laugh again...Gehe

_**Gajeel:**_ Shut up or I'll eat all your jewelry!

_**Author:**_...gehe

_**Gajeel:** _That's it!

_**Author:** _No! Not my jewelry!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: **_...Hi guys.

_**Gajeel:**_ Are you really that depressed that I ate your jewelry?

_**Author: (~ Looks at you ~) **_What do you think?

_**Gajeel: (~ anime tick mark ~)**_ I told you not to mock me .

_**Author:**_ Shut up you metal freak. Now on with the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(~ In Music ~)**_

_**(~ Mystery Person P.O.V. ~)**_

If they don't shut the hell up.

The class is already as noisy as it is but some just have to make it worst by starting an argument. That's all they do. Argue over some stupid shit that's just as irrelevant as there lives.

Tsk! I felt the need to roll my eyes...but it would look so gay.

Stupid people. Just so irrelevant.

By now, had entered the class trying to calm the rowdy class down. But it was to no avail. Finally, the class calmed down and started speaking.

"Ohayo Minna!" Mr. Hideki said to the class

"Ohayo ." The class said in a boring tone.

"Well class, today we have a new transfer student." Mr. Hideki told us with a smile. The class sighed, carrying least about anything.

We don't need anymore people in this fucking school. I don't need more people to stare at me. It's so fucking irking. I swear if this baka even so glance at me, I will rip their baby-making organ off their body and shove it up their ass.

Mr. Hideki walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for the student to come in. When the transfer student walked into the room, it made me realize something.

I couldn't rip their baby-making organ off since...you know. It was a girl.

"Class, this is Natsuko Shinju. I want you all to show her a good time here. I also will allow you all for only half the class to talk to each other or to try and get to know the new student." With that being said, Mr. Hideki sat at his desk and pulled a book out to read.

In seconds, the whole class erupted in noise. I sighed. After that, I looked up and my eye locked with that new girl,

Those eyes of hers. They were so...different.

She had these blue eyes, but they were different. They were a deep shade of blue. It reminded me of the ocean. Deep and mysterious. For a minute, I almost got lost in those waves of blue that were called her eyes. Those bluish orbs also held some emotions locked inside of them. Depression, Anger, and it's something else that I couldn't identify.

I finally teared my eyes away from her. I gritted my teeth together. "Dammit." Was all I muttered when she started to walk to the surprisingly empty desk that's right next to mine. I banged my head on the table. Kami can be a jackass.

_**(~ In Music Class ~)**_

_**(~ Natsuko's P.O.V. ~)**_

Those eyes.

They were enchanting. Especially, that color of them.

They were red, but not a regular red. It was like red wine; bittersweet, dull, yet so very bold. They also were so hypnotizing.

I felt a little dizzy by staring at them for so long.

I sighed when he turned his gaze elsewhere, so I scanned the classroom for an empty seat. Surprisingly, the only free seat was next to that person.

Kami messing with my again isn't he? Sometimes, I wished that I listened to the devil. But Kami would hate if I did that, now wouldn't he?

I walked back to the seat with multiple eyes following with the motions that I made with my body.

I could feel their eyes stare at my small legs as my feet tapped the floor lightly. I could feel them stare at my chest as I breathed unevenly because of the nervous jitters I had. I don't know what or why I was nervous, but I seem to believe it's because of him.

The boy with the red wine eyes.

I finally sat down and looked out the window that was placed on my left side.

I closed my eyes; trying to see if any pureness can reach to my soul since the sun's rays decided to place burning kisses on my face. It felt blissful yet irritating.

But in the end, the sun couldn't pierce the thick layer of my skin and I sighed.

Nothing is capable of piercing my tainted cells so tainted they mixed with my skin cells. It created a strong barrier between me and pureness. Soon enough that pureness will just learn to ignore me instead of trying to pierce my skin wit the little hope it has of curing me. The pureness have tried multiple of times and failed, yet it seemed so determined. A small smile appeared on my lips but for only myself to see. I wish sometimes that I had that hope that the pureness has.

"Oi! Are you there?"

A voice broke me out of my train of thought as I turned my head to the direction of thee sound.

It was a boy.

He looked quite short, yet I don't have the rights to call him short when I'm 5'5. He looked kind of lean but he wasn't skinny; he looked well-built if I must add. His uniform was almost intact. The only thing he missed was his school jacket and he wore a scarf around his neck instead of his tie. But what really caught my attention was his hair.

I've never seen a hair color like hat before. It was just as weird as mine.

He had pink hair. Who the hell has pink hair? Now I'm not judgmental but pink hair on a guy seems sooooooooooooooooo gay.

"Oi! Is she dead?"

That sounded like a different voice.

"Why would I die so easily?" I said to the blue haired boy.

The blue haired boy jumped back away from me with a scared look on his face.

"She's alive!" The blue haired boy yelped.

Multiple sweatdrops appeared on my head and I sighed.

Baka...

"So your Natsuko right?" The pink haired boy said with a grin.

"Yes and you are?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned back in my seat.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragoneel and it's nice to meet you." Natsu said with a big goofy smile glued to his face.

That smile.

It looks so lively, so happy, and so pure.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I said as I laid my head on the desk and covered my face with my feeble arms.

"Wait a minute! I wanna talk to you!" Natsu exclaimed.

He probably isn't going to let this go. Might as well talk to somebody so I don't seem 'anti-social'. So I decided to sit back up to talk to the pink headed boy named Natsu. By now, Natsu and the other boy pulled two desk up towards mine to face me.

"First, would you like to ask us any questions about ourselves or this school?" The blue haired boy asked in a 'fake' professional tone.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked pointing to the blue haired boy.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to my buddy here. This is my best friend Happy." Natsu said pointing to the boy next to him.

I swear I'm being judgmental but who the hell names their child FUCKING HAPPY!? I would smack the shit out my parent if they named me after an emotion.

"Nice to meet you Happy." I said to the blue haired boy.

"Are you a wizard like us?!" Happy asked me.

"No. Why do you ask that?"

"All of us in class are wizards, even the teacher." Natsu explained to me.

"Oh wow. What kind of magic do you guys use?"

"Well, I can fly and eat a lot of fish." Happy said as he started mumbling to himself. "Nice delicious fish..." Happy daydreamed.

Instant sweatdrops formed on my forehead. I then turned to Natsu.

"What kind of magic do you use?" I asked Natsu.

"I'm a dragon slayer." Natsu said with a big smile.

"What's a dragon slayer ?" I asked him.

"Well dragon slayers come in three different forms...actually let me start over. There are three generations of dragon slayers. There's first generation dragon slayers who wee trained by actual dragons such as myself. Then there's second generation dragon slayers who has a lacrima inside of them. Last but not least, there are third generation dragon slayers who were trained by actual dragons and have a lacrima inside them." Natsu explained.

But as soon as he finished, the class got quiet. Too quiet.

The whole class was silent. Not only that but they was also staring directly at Natsu.

"What are y'all staring at?" Natsu asked the class.

Suddenly, Happy jumped back in horror.

"AAAAHHHH! Natsu said something smart! It's the end of the world!" Happy screamed causing everyone to laugh except for me and Natsu.

Well, I chuckled a little.

"Why you..." Natsu said as fire dripped from the corners of his mouth.

Everyone laughed as Natsu was getting ready to launch an attack on everyone in the class when stood up and clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ok class, you had your chance to talk. Now it's my turn." Mr Hideki said as the class sighed

"So today, we're gonna do a little singing." Mr. Hideki said with a smile.

"Why do we have to sing?" A voice said from the class. He sounded like he was in the back.

"Yes you do. If you wanna grade for today then your gonna sing. Now, are there any volunteers before I start calling y'all up?" asked the class

No one said a word.

Now, I'm just hoping that my mother didn't them...

"Natsuko-san, why don't you sing for us? Your mother told the employees at the main office that your a good singer."

I knew she was gonna tell them. My mother always like to tell the teachers of the school my 'multiple' talents so I wouldn't have an excuses to why I gotten a C or lower. So fuck you mother...to the deepest depths of hell.

" Do I have to?" I whined as he nodded his head yes.

Damn this world of the living...

I pushed my body away from the desk and stood up. I started walking to the front.

"What song do I have to sing?" I asked him in a boring tone.

"Doesn't matter but you gotta sing the whole song." Mr. Hideki said.

"Fine. I'll be singing Bring me to life."

I took a deep breathe and started to sing

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.**

**Without a soul**

**My spirits sleeping somewhere cold **

**until you find it there and lead it**

**back home**

**(Wake me up!)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Can't wake up!)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me!)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up!)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(Can't wake up!)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me!)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

_**(~ In Music Class ~)**_

_**(~ Gajeel's P.O.V. ~)**_

Wow.

Her voice was so angelic. It's sound was soft like a baby's skin. It sounded so pure that it made me believe that her voice was the gateway to heaven. It has to be an angel's voice.

I shook my head violently.

What the hell is my problem?

I've never thought about a girl like this before. Jeez I don't even think about girls so much that sometimes I swear I'm gay.

**Now that I know what I'm without,**

**you can't just leave me**

**Breath into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

But I will admit.

Her voice was pretty.

However, her voice wasn't as angelic as I thought. When I listened to the sound of her voice, it sounds so sad. Also the lyrics to the song, it sounds so depressing. It was like she was singing it about herself then her singing it for no reason. When combining them two together, it makes it sound like she's already dead and away from the living.

**(Wake me up!)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Can't wake up!)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me!)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up!)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(Can't wake up!)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me!)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

She also had a pain expression written on her face as she sung. Even though it's not my business, but there has to be something troubling her.

**Frozen in time without your touch,**

**without your love darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead.**

I wonder...is she singing about someone? Dammit! Why the hell do I wanna know so much about her!?

**(Wake me up!)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Can't wake up!)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me!)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up!)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(Can't wake up!)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me!)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life!**

Damn! I've never seen...no. Scratch that. I've never heard anyone hold a note for so long.

I don't know why, but I want to know more about her. I want to find the source of her unhappiness and I wanna know why I'm so curious about her.

* * *

_**Author: **_First, I want to say that I do not own the song Bring Me To Life by the evanescence...I think I spelled the word right. Anyway, I apologize if you don't think I made Gajeel sound like Gajeel but in later chapter you'll understand why he's like that...Gehe.

_**Gajeel:**_ Are you still mocking me?! Cause if you are...

_**Author:**_ No I'm not this time. I love your laugh. Anyways, goodbye everyone and review it please. Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author:**_ Hi Hi Readers!

_**Gajeel:**_ You sound happy.

_**Author:** _I am

_**Gajeel:**_ How come?

_**Author:**_ You'll find out later after this chapter.

_**Gajeel:**_ Alright then...

* * *

Chapter 3

(~ In Math Class ~)

(~ Gajeel's P.O.V. ~)

I'm so pissed right now and I don't know why.

This green haired girl is yet again in the same class as me.

She was sitting directly in front of me.

It was difficult to not stare at her. I was so curious to know more about her. It was so clear to me that the person who was talking to Salamander, wasn't the real Natsuko Shinju.

I could sense it.

My nose kept getting this odd tingling sensation when ever her scent intruded my senses. I could feel her scent pass through my nostrils and imprint that wondrous aroma into my making, making sure that I could never forget.

Sweet strawberries and rich vanilla.

That was her scent she left in my nose. It was just so...so ...intoxicating. I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Damn. Her scent alone can do this to me?

"Gajeel Redfox!"

Fucking A -cup teacher.

"What?" I yelled at her. She know damn well I hate this class.

I could see her jump a bit at the tone of my voice.

"U-ummm...did you do any of your classwork?" She asked. I could smell the fear on her body.

I softened my face a little.

I don't want people to be so scared of me. Jeez...

"Yes I did..." I answered her in my normal tone.

I could see her face soften as well as the fear in her scent disappeared from her body.

"Well that' good to hear." She said as she stopped talking to me.

When I turned back around, red eyes met with blue ones.

Dammit! She trapped me again...she made me a prisoner to those deep ocean orbs.

She had an intense stare, matching mines easily. I could read the emotions in her eyes like before.

Boredom, slight confusion, and something else that I couldn't identify until it hit me.

She looked lost.

She looked just as lost as I do when I look into her eyes; she becoming a prisoner to my crimson eyes.

Suddenly, I smirked in my mind.

I think I'll mess with her for a little bit since we're the only ones at this table.

"Gehe." I chuckled as I turned my head away from her.

I saw a green eyebrow raise in confusion and I tried to hold my laughter.

"You like my eyes?" I asked her as a small tint of pink painted her cheeks.

"Tsk! Why would I? Their such a boring color." Natsuko said crossing her arms.

I sniffed the air.

"Lie." I said bluntly with a smirk

"How can you tell I'm lying?" I'm telling the truth." Natsuko said.

"I have a great sense of smell. I can tell if your lying or not." I said as her face frowned.

"So, what do you really think about my eyes?" I said while leaning against the table, laying on my arms.

"Why would I tell you?" She said with and amused smirk plastered on her face.

"Because I figured you out." I said

"You figured me out? How could that be possible if I only been here for a few hours?" Natsuko asked with an elegant green eyebrow raised.

"Well I seen the way you talked to Salamander in music class. That was a whole different person than to the Natsuko I'm talking with now. When you talked to Natsu, you sounded like you had nothing to lose. Acting like there wasn't a care in the world like you was just a smiling airhead. You sounded happy-go-lucky while talking to him, but I listen to you now and you sound completely different. You sound like you some sort of badass while talking to me. So that makes me wonder, which is the real Natsuko?"

She sat there quietly for a few minutes, but she bursted into laughter for only us to hear. She also drawn some heads from the people near us.

"I'm surprised. I wouldn't think someone would find out about me so early in my arrival. I guess your smarter than you appear." She said with a chuckle.

"What's that suppose to mean Berries?" I asked her as she gave me a look.

" Who's Berries?"

" You. Your natural scent is strawberries and vanilla." I told her honestly.

"Sniffing people now? If I didn't know any better, I say your some kind of pervert." Natsuko said leaning against the desk.

"Why would I be stalking you? Your interesting and noting more" I said leaning back against my chair, throwing my hands behind my head.

"How am I interesting?" She asked "Well your kind of a weirdo, you got that whole 'two different me' thing going on, and that's it for now." I told her as I closed my eyes trying to relax.

"Yeah that sums me up pretty well." Natsuko said as the bell rung.

Everyone raised out of their seats and started to head towards the door. Natsuko stood up and started walking to the door. I stood up right after her and followed her out the door like a lost puppy, but I sure as hell wouldn't admit it.

When we got out the class, we was still talking to each other in the hallway.

"By the way, what's your name? I didn't catch it when the teacher yelled out your name. All I know is that it's named after some animal."

I chuckled.

"It's Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox." I told her.

"See? I was right. Your last name had the word 'fox' in it." Natsuko said jokingly. A small giggle followed.

"Was that a giggle?"

"Maybe...oh! I have one more thing to ask you." Natsuko said stopping us near the lockers.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Where the hell is your eyebrows?" Natsuko said while touching my face.

"To be honest, I don't fucking know." I told her while removing her hands from my face.

"Yet you call me weird..." She mumbled.

Again, I feel like rolling my eyes, but I won't.

"Shut up." I said as we got to the Science room.

"Well, let's enjoy Science." Natsuko said as she walked in the class.I started walking down the hall.

Well, I know a little bit about her, yet I wanna know more. I just got the feeling to learn bit by bit about this girl if that's the last thing I do.

Wait a minute! I've been around Juvia for too long cause I sounded like a complete stalker.

"Hey!"

I turned around, wondering where the noise where coming from.

It was Natsuko.

"Yes Berries?" I seen her roll her eyes at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I'm going to History class."

"You don't have Science?" She asked.

"I clearly said that now didn't I?" I said to her in a sarcastic rolled her eyes.

"I have Science after Break. Got history in class 2-B." I told her.

"Then you'll be late to class." Natsuko said leaning against the door frame.

"Do you think I really care about this school?" I asked her.

"You tell me."

With that, Natsuko went back into the classroom due to the bell ringing. A river of student's went into the class, afraid they'll get in trouble for coming late.

I laughed to myself.

I wonder how this bitchy ass teacher is gonna react to my so called 'tardiness.' He always get heated about that. Plus, if you talk back to him while your tardy his face can get as red as Titania's hair.

I was walking up the steps by now till I stopped.

I don't feel like being in this class right now.

You know what?

Fuck it! I'm skipping class.

I ran up the steps to the roof. When I got to the top, I pushed pass the door and got a gust of wind hit my face . It was cold as hell but I'll live.

I walked over t the ledge and leaned against the bar. I just stood there with just one thing on my mind.

"Natsuko Shinju."

I couldn't get this girl out of my head!

My eyebrows furrowed together and a frown plastered on my face. It was quite irritating that a new girl was able to mess up my senses. Her appearance. Her voice. Her scent. That god-forsaken scent. Natsuko's scent has been eternally trapped in my senses.

I shook my head trying to get rid of that forbidden aroma yet it drifted farther away, going as far as to my brain.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted out to the world for everyone and everything to hear. "Why? Just why is this girl on my mind? She just came here!" I shouted at no one in particular.

It's just so weird to click to someone so quickly and to talk to someone so openly when you barely know them.

"I gotta figure this out. Maybe there's an explanation for this in Metalicana's studies or he left me something about this." I told myself

Natsuko Shinju. That name. It's like foreign candy to my mind. A flavor so unknown to the senses, but your just dying to taste the flavor.

I could feel a small bulge press against the inside of my pants.

Yeah I'm gonna have to read his studies about this right that's it.

But a boner though? Well semi boner...I gotta get to the bottom of this.

* * *

_**Author:** _Getting boners now are we Gajeel-kun

_** Gajeel:**_ Shut up, you wrote it not me.

_** Author:**_ Yeah yeah but minna please review, favorite, and follow my story. Please do so and tell others. Bye-Bye


End file.
